ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Catalin Fury
Catalin Leona Curry known more prominently by her ring name Catalin Fury is an American professional wrestler working for PWT. Early Life Catalin Leona Curry grew up in Santa Barbara, California to a single mother. Catalin attended Santa Barbara High School where she was involved in many different sports including tennis, field hockey, and volleyball. Throughout her life she also participated in martial arts. At the age of 15 she went onto a national martial arts competition and won third place in the teen division. After graduating from High School Catalin attended Santa Barbara City College pursuing a communications degree. However she dropped out in 2004 to follow her passion for martial arts. She began to study it further and even studied MMA, training at a local gym. Professional Wrestling Career Training After making a move to Japan to further her career in martial arts Catalin became familiar with professional wrestling and was immediately drawn to it. Catalin continued her MMA and martial arts training but began seeking places to train for her pro wrestling career as well. She found herself training through the Japanese promtion, Pro Wrestling NOAH's developmental promotion Pro Wrestling SEM. Japan After finishing her training in Pro Wrestling SEM Catalin began to wrestle in NOAH only on occasion. After spending two years there she changed to wrestle in New Japan Pro Wrestling. She spent three years there in and out of matches not really having any feuds worth mentioning, but she has stated in interviews before that the wrestling she did over in Japan wasn't for fame or entertainment, "it was for experience and getting a chance to learn the ropes of wrestling." ICWA Alliance with MJ Storm Curry debuted in the USA wrestling scene in July 2009 in the debut of PWEvolution, she won the match and was put forward towards a title shot, but the company, due to bad management went bankrupt quickly. Curry moved onto ICWA a smaller promotion in North Carolina changing her name to Catalin Fury. Curry debuted on September 25th at "ICWA: Reunited" in a winning effort against fellow newcomer Khloe Zodiak. In promos for the show it was revealed that Curry would be working beside MJ Storm and Shattered Soul in their attempts to "take over" ICWA, using her to win the ICWA Women's Championship. Catalin only wrestled a few short matches before the company closed down. PWT After weeks Kaydence Starr and Christian Michaels being attacked by a masked man and woman it was revealed to be Catalin Fury and MJ Storm. They are set to compete at the Hardcore Hell in a mixed tag team match. Indies Through ICWA Curry has began to wrestle in a few independent promotions, most recently fighting to a draw against fellow ICWAer Snake-Eyes in Universal Wrestling Council on October 2nd. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **Santa Barbara Driver White Driver **Magaera's Fury Stunner *'Signature Moves' **Tap It Deathlock Surfboard **Show Off rotation moonsault **The Disease Cutter **Magaera's Wrath Vice **Fugly Indian Deathlock with arms in a surboard and foot stomp AKA Curbstomp *'Common Moves/submissions' **Forearm Strikes **Axe Kick **Spinning Reverse Kick **Arabian Press **Moonsault **Tiltawhirl Cutter **Somersault Corkscrew Senton **Leg Drop **Diving Hurracarana **Springboard Forearm **Ki-up Rana **Tiltawhirl Inverted DDT **Double Underhook Backbreaker **Corkscrew Flipping Neckbreaker **Repeated quick kicks to the sides **Seated Senton **Tiger Feint Kick **Running Bulldog **Backhand Chop **Spinning Backfist **Diving Knee Strike **Tiger Suplex **Spinning Roundhouse Kick **Diving Enziguiri **Gutwrench Spiral Bomb **Cattle Mutilation **Octopus Stretch **Hammerlock Guillotine Choke **Ankle Hold **Bow and Arrow hold **A.T. Lock **Armlock Cloverleaf **Camel Clutch *'Nicknames' **"The Modern-Day Magaera" *'Allies' **MJ Storm **Shattered Soul Personal Life Curry is an only child. Category:Female Wrestlers